Good Girls Go Bad
by Fprmr1
Summary: May, Misty, Leaf, and Dawn are assigned to investigate an underground club and things are going well...until they fall for the club owners...will they risk their positions,or risk their happiness? And what's this about brainwashed memories of the Academy? Re-finding the past may help them figure out things about the future, and prevent bad decisions made in the present. CSPSISORSCS
1. Infiltrating the club

Me: I know, I know, I know. I should be updating A Mermaid Tale or even Every Rose Has Its Thorn. But I went on a music fest on YouTube and I remembered this awesome song and video so I just had to write a fic about it! I loved the music video and I just had to write about it! Sorry for starting a whole new fic on you guys…

May: I'm going to really like this story! Heh heh heh!

Me: ON WITH THE FIC!

**May's POV:**

I changed the gearshift to park and I turned to the mirror.

I checked over my make-up and made sure nothing was smudged or out of place…so far so good.

"May hurry up already! I'm dying to get in! We haven't done anything like this in a long while…" I heard from the backseat.

I laughed a little, she was right.

"I know Leaf, our stupid jobs and all that serious crap. I'm glad we're doing something like this instead of what we usually do…should turn out for an interesting night. Oh and your headband is sort of out of place." I told one of my best friends.

She immediately took out a compact mirror from her silver clutch and began to arrange her dark brown hair.

"How do I look?" she asked turning to her right at another one of our friends, Dawn Berlitz.

"You look fine!" she replied while grooming her own long navy blue hair.

"I swear the more time I spend with you guys the more I worry about my sanity." Misty replied from the passenger's seat. She was fixing her blue halter top that we managed to convince her to wear. It went really great with her bright orange hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Keep saying that and you won't have a ride." I teased her. Being the only one with a driver's license since the others hadn't taken their driver's test yet has its perks.

"Two more months May! That's when that threat expires!" Misty grumbled back.

"Whatever, I still win!" I replied with a goofy grin.

"Can we just go already?" Dawn asked getting impatient with our banter.

"Sure, I'm not holding you back." I said, and then we all got out of my car.

We were in front of a deli, it was actually kind of funny if a stranger passed and saw us in front of it. We were all decked out with club outfits, all sparkly and pretty and we were in front of a plain old deli.

"Are you sure this is the place May?" Leaf asked me.

"I'm sure; these are the directions that they gave me." I replied.

"We'll never find out until we get inside." Misty said, and with that she entered. We all just followed suit.

When we got inside a small bell dinged from the door, the inside looked just like the outside. Plain and boring. I was starting to have my doubts.

"Welcome to the General's Deli, what can I get you?" a worker from the counter said. I turned to look at him.

What was surprising was that he wasn't some middle aged man in charge of the store, he was our age. So like twenty one.

He had messily styled green hair and mischievous green eyes to match. I think this is our guy.

I walked up to the counter and produced a giant amount of cash from my purse. I calmly slid it across the surface of the counter and told him our orders.

"We'll take four number sevens."

He grinned. "Excellent." He replied.

Instead of turning around to make sandwiches he reached under the counter and grabbed some butcher paper. He then started to wrap the money with it and then handed it to me.

"Anything else?" he asked with a wink.

"Yeah, a couple of those." I said pointing to the small refrigerator behind him. He reached inside and grabbed four red bulls, god knows this'll be a long night…

"That's it." I replied when he handed the energy drinks over.

"Last door on the right." He said while pointing at said door.

The girls followed me and one of the other workers opened the door for us and let us in, this worker had brownish auburn hair and a mischievous grin. As soon as he opened the door loud sound waves pumped out and cheers of people could be heard. Yup, this was going to be a long night.

**Drew's POV:**

"Hey Drew, are those the last ones we're letting in?" One of my best friends Gary asked while closing the door behind our latest customers.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied sounding a bit distracted. That brunette was still on my mind.

"Hello? Earth to Drew?" Another one of my best friends Ash asked while waving one of his hands in front of my face. Once I got my thoughts in order I waved his hand away.

"What's on your mind?" Paul asked while coming from the back room of the deli.

"Nothing. It's just that…didn't that group of girls seem different to you?" I asked my friends.

"Other than the fact that they're especially hot?" Gary asked with a grin.

"Not what I meant." I replied with a frown. "When people order a number seven they usually look behind their backs or act kind of nervous. This girl was confident, too confident." I continued.

"Maybe they do stuff like this often? I don't know. Let's just enjoy tonight." Gary said.

I nodded in agreement; the stress must've gotten to me. Let's just enjoy tonight.

We all walked to the door that the previous group went through earlier. The door revealed a long staircase with music pumping from the end, different colored lights were flashing and tons of people could be heard. I grinned, this was my element.

Along the walls of the staircase were hooks with different accessories, sunglasses, scarves and some jackets. My friends and I ripped off our white deli uniforms and started to put on our accessories, I grabbed a dark brown leather jacket and some sunglasses. Gary chose a plaid scarf and a beanie. Ash took a varsity jacket and Paul put on a loose tie and a fedora. We were ready to roll.

We walked downstairs and took in the scene, people were dancing on the dance floor, gambling on dice, playing pool, drinking at the bar, or hooking up with someone. Tonight was going to be a very profitable night.

My friends and I split into our stations, Gary headed to the dance floor, Paul manned the bar, Ash took over the pool tables and I went to the gambling area. Oh yeah tonight was going to be _very_ profitable.

I looked around at the people who were at the gambling table, and that's when I spotted her. The brunette from earlier. This was going to be interesting…

"So is this your first time here?" I asked.

She looked at me with interest. "Yeah, it's my first time doing anything like this." She said while gesturing her hands at the table.

"Well then, it's lucky that you met me. Let me give you the grand tour." I said with a smirk. I extended my arm out to her and she looped her arm around it. We started heading to the dance floor.

"This is the dance floor, but you could've already guessed that. See that brownish auburn headed guy with the jade eyes dancing over there? That's my friend Gary; he's sort of the one in charge of the dance area." I announced.

The girl looked at Gary and his dance partner with interest. "That's my friend Leaf dancing with him, the one with the long dark brown hair and green eyes." She noted.

"That's weird, he usually dances alone. He must like her." I replied with an amused grin. "Want to go bother them?" I asked, ready to tease Gary without mercy.

"Nah, I'd rather finish our tour." She said while smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back, her smile was contagious.

"Let's continue to the bar then." I said while leading her towards said location.

"Whoa, that is one fancy bar!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Nothing but the best for our underground club." I said with pride. She looked kind of uncomfortable when I mentioned the underground club.

"Don't tell me you're a good girl? It wouldn't make sense if you're here then!" I teased.

She suddenly became a whole lot more confident and comfortable, "Please, this is just my first time going to someplace like this. I am _not_ a good girl." She replied.

"Wanna prove it?" I dared.

"Bring it on!" she challenged.

I walked over to Paul, "Hey Paul! Give me a round of shots! For me and...what's your name? " I ordered/ asked.

"May Maple." She replied.

"Wow, I have a lot of friends with trees for last names… May Maple, Gary Oak, Brenden Birch. God…" I said. She giggled.

"Here are your shots Drew." Paul grunted while handing over a brown tray with ten shots. Suddenly a girl with long navy blue hair came up to May.

"May what are you thinking! You're the one that's driving us home! You can't drink!" the blue haired girl exclaimed.

"Sorry Drew, Dawn's right. I can't drink." May said looking disappointed.

"Seems like such a waste to not have competition…" My friend Ash said while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll have a competition with you Ash." A new voice said while I was shoving Ash's arm off of me.

"You're on Misty!" Ash said while grabbing the tray full of shots. I seriously wanna see how this turns out.

We all went to an empty table by the bar and watched on as the battle begun.

Misty and Ash had a stare down before they brought to their lips the first shot.

"Ready, set, GO!" May yelled and both downed their drinks.

There wasn't any pause before both grabbed the next shot and drank it in one gulp, the same with the third and the fourth but both had a little trouble when trying to drink the last shot. Ash looked a little tipsy and Misty seemed a little out of it, but Misty sucked it up and downed the last shot.

May raised Misty's arm in the air and said, "Ding ding ding we have a winner!"

The rest of the night was a blur of playing pool, gambling, and dancing. I have never had a more fun night…So I was kind of upset when they had to leave.

"Aw come on May, do you really have to leave?" I pleaded/asked.

"I kind of do…I'll come tomorrow if you want me to…" She said with a smile. I really shouldn't be getting attached but…she was going to be the death of me…

"I'll be waiting!" I replied with a grin of my own. And with that she left with her friends…

**May's POV:**

"I think we got all the evidence we need." Leaf said as soon as we were out of the deli.

"Did anybody take pictures or take recordings?" I asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"I guess we were having so much fun we forgot about our mission…" Dawn said.

"Well tomorrow we're coming, and we're collecting evidence." I said with a determined tone in my voice.

"You sure you're not going to be too busy with Drew?" Misty teased.

"Please, my 'infatuation' with Drew is strictly a cover. I'm only acting that way so we could more information!" I scoffed. I may have looked confident of my answer on the outside, but on the inside I wasn't so sure. Maybe I _have_ fallen for him. That is _not _good! Strictly professional May, remember that! I am screwed…

_To be continued…_

Me: Crap! I just started a new fic! I'm the screwed one, how am I going to keep track of updating! I'll figure out some way… expect an update later today or tomorrow guys for my other stories…Bye!


	2. Of sandwiches and Salon appointments

Hey guys! I'm not dead contrary to popular belief!

I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time but, my schedule has been ridiculously full. I blame it on global warming…

But, so I can make it up to my readers, I will be updating all of my stories today (probably) and I will start three new stories today! (But don't worry two of the new stories are drabble collections, and the other one is going to be like what LoveLoverGrl did with the book Flipped so you don't have to worry about my updating schedule!)

And guys, I want to thank every single person who reviewed! And everyone who favorite, or anyone who read! I love you guys so much! But ah here's the thing, due to the huge number of reviews I have to respond to in all my stories, I must ask you guys if you don't mind if I respond to reviews anymore, if you want me to pm you a reply then please say so in your review, I just can't keep track of all these reviews anymore they take up more room in a chapter than the actual chapter!

And now without further ado, Chapter 2 of Good Girls Go Bad! (I warn you, I haven't completely cured from writer's block, so this may seem like filler more than anything…)

**May's POV:**

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Ugh….5 more minutes!"

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

"Fine, you win! You win…" I groggily got out of bed and turned off my alarm, stumbling across the room and rubbing my eyes I went to my bathroom and started to get ready for today. I grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush.

I walked over to my calendar which was posted on the wall next to my desk and looked at it.

There on today's date were the words, **Important work meeting!** written in bold and circled in red.

And of course, I did the normal thing and freaked out.

I ran to the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste I had in my mouth and finished brushing, I then shot out and gathered some clothes from my closet and put them on faster than humanly possible.

"Where the heck is my phone?" I yelled out in frustration and proceeded to search the entire room for it, completely forgetting the fact that it was on my white night table next to my long forgotten alarm clock.

As I desperately searched for my phone I tripped over a big book that was previously dropped on the floor by me.

"Oww!" I wailed in pain.

I used my bed to pull myself up and glared at the book on the floor, how dare it trip me when I'm already late!

Just then my phone started to beep and I rushed to its location.

_You have a new text message!_ The screen said.

_From: Dawn_

_To: May_

_Where the heck are you? Hurry up and get here already! We're starting the meeting in 35 minutes! We're going to be discussing our latest assignment! Get here soon, boss's face turned a new shade of red that we haven't seen yet. To put it lightly, he's pissed. HURRY UP!_

When I read that our boss's face turned to a new shade of red, I knew I was in for it. I doubled my efforts to get ready on time.

I rushed around my room while putting on my clothes, a beige blazer, white blouse, black skinny jeans, brown leather ankle boots, and a loosely tied red tie around my neck.

"Ack! I don't have time to make myself breakfast! I'm just going to have to drop by Manny's and get myself a sandwich!" I told myself while running out the front door, locking it and rushing to my car.

I rushed through traffic, and even went through some red lights. I smirked while the other drivers looked on in envy; with the siren on my car blaring I could get anywhere I wanted to in a snap! Best career decision ever…

I pulled into Manny's Sandwich Shop's parking lot and all but ran to the door, unfortunately I didn't notice that someone was trying to get out while I was trying to get in, and I collided with said person…

**Drew's POV:**

There I was, calmly eating a sandwich on my way out of Manny's when, BAM! I got knocked over by a rushing madman probably late for something. It hurt too…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at the person who made me fall while rubbing at my now throbbing head.

"I'm so sorry!" a women's voice said, somehow the voice sounded familiar. I looked at the person who was on the floor next to me, and I was surprised to see that it was May.

"May?" I questioned, still not believing my eyes.

"Drew?" She asked, probably not believing _her_ eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"Getting myself a sandwich, what does it look like?" I said while pointing a finger at my now ruined sandwich that was scattered over the floor of the sandwich shop.

"Yeah sorry about that." May said sheepishly while blushing a little.

"It's cool," I said while getting up. "You owe me a sandwich now though." I said while offering her my hand to get up.

She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up. When she was up she looked at her watch and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"I'm sorry Drew, but I don't even have time to get _myself_ a sandwich now! I'm super late!" She said while rushing to get out of the sandwich shop.

"Well how about a date then?" I asked while running after her.

"What?" May asked, surprise was clear in her voice.

"If you can't buy me a sandwich, then why don't you go on a date with me? Besides, going out with the **great** Drew Hayden should be an honor for you." I said with pride.

"Really?" May asked, one of her eyebrows raised and I could clearly see the amusement in her eyes.

"Yes really, I am the most eligible bachelor of all of New York." I said while flipping my bangs.

"Says who?" May asked not backing down.

"Says me." I dead panned with a smirk.

May giggled, but then she caught sight of her watch again. "Fine, I'll go on a date with you. But I really got to go now Drew, I'm super late!"

"I knew you couldn't resist me May!" I said with a grin.

"So, when and where?" May asked.

"I'll pick you up at 8." I replied.

"Ok, but you don't know where I live." May replied.

"Or do I?" I teased her.

She laughed out loud and said, "Stalker!"

"I'm just kidding, where do you live?" I asked.

She took out a notepad from her purse and wrote something on it. She then handed me the paper.

"Here's my address, don't be late!" She teased.

"You better be ready when I pick you up." I teased back.

"I'll see you tonight Drew, I really need to go. Bye!" May said while getting into her car.

"Bye May." I said. She waved at me and drove out of the parking lot. I smiled after her retreating figure. But then I realized something.

"I still don't have a sandwich!" I complained to no one and went back into the sandwich shop to get me another sandwich.

**May's POV:**

For absolutely no reason I was smiling like an idiot while I drove to work, I was humming along to the song that was currently playing on the radio and completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

I was still in a good mood until I walked into the board room that our meeting was being held at.

"MAY! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING TO THE MEETING LATE?" Our boss yelled at me.

I shrank back a little bit and flinched at his shriek.

"This is the third time this month!" Our boss continued while waving his hands around to make a point.

"I'm sorry Max! I promise I won't be late to the next meeting." I offered.

Max sighed and sank back into his seat at the head of the long table.

"That's what you said last time and look at you now." Max replied while rubbing his forehead with one hand and lazily pointing at me with the other.

"I swear May; if you weren't so good at your job I would fire you in a heartbeat!" He threatened.

I just chuckled at his outburst.

"We both know you wouldn't do that, you love your sister too much!" I teased.

"No, it's because we both know dad would kick my ass if he ever found out I fired you." He replied in a grumble.

I laughed, "Ah, good old dad!" I replied.

"Daddy's girl!" Max accused.

"Momma's boy!" I replied.

Misty groaned at our fighting.

"Can we please have at least _one_ work meeting without a family feud?" Leaf complained.

"Yeah, I get more stressed out with you two in a minute than I get with Ursula in a month!" Dawn complained.

"I heard someone say my name?" Ursula said with a smirk while popping up by the doorframe.

"No one needs you at the moment!" Dawn yelled at her exasperated.

"Take a chill pill Dawn." Ursula replied while shrugging her arms and leaving.

"I still have no idea why you hired her." I complained to Max.

"You know what? Neither do I. Remind me to fire her by the end of the week." Max said in reply.

"Will do!" Leaf, Misty, Dawn, and I chorused.

"So, what's the big reason for this meeting, what do you have to tell us?" I asked.

"Well, you know that underground club I sent you to investigate yesterday night?" Max asked us.

"Yeah." We all replied.

"We're getting some interesting leads that are making us think that these four are getting more and more into the underground scene. It seems that they've been getting some interesting offers from the other big shot underground leaders. We need you guys to get closer to them and learn about their plans concerning their…erm…business." Max told us.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Leaf asked.

Max ran a hand through his navy blue hair, "You know I usually don't use this tactic. But I'm suggesting you get close to them, as in date them, and then get all the information you can. Once you have what you need call us in and we'll bust them." Max replied.

"Seems easy enough." Leaf replied with a shrug.

"But just remember, you're only _pretending_ to date them. Don't actually fall in love with them." Max warned us.

"Don't worry Max. It isn't like this is some cliché love story." I said with an eye roll.

"You never know May; life is more like a cliché love story than you think it is." Max told me.

"We're professionals Max. We don't make rookie mistakes." I replied.

"Just, try not to get hurt. Dad will kill me if you do." Max said with a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah and mom will be right behind him." I said with a smirk.

"Our family is so weird." Max said while shaking his head.

"But you love them anyway. We know. Now can we please go? I have a salon appointment in thirty minutes; I'd kind of like to get there on time." Dawn complained.

"You're dismissed." Max said in response while a waving a hand at us.

_To be continued…_

So…how was it? Love it? Hate it? Want to date it? Please let me know!


	3. A new recruit

I feel _really_ guilty right now…I know I promised that I would never have a late update again, but my schedule got in the way again. You guys have NO idea how busy I was these past few weeks! First I had finals at school, then I got some horrible family news, then I had to stress over finding a dress for my school's dance, I would've made it myself since I already had a design ready for that occasion, but I would have never finished it in time…yup, like I said busy.

But now I am updating! And I will also update Every Rose Has Its Thorn (I FINALLY have some inspiration for that story!), A Mermaid Tale (Yup I'm back baby!), Petals of a Rose (I still need more prompts people! I'm running out of ideas…), I unfortunately will have to delete Entwined (I realized that what I was doing was plagiarizing even though I said I didn't own anything in the story). But on the plus side…I WILL BE STARTING A NEW FICTION! It will be called, The Book of Faces. The title is my sad attempt at humor, you'll understand once I post the story…

Well, enough of my rambling! ON with the fic!

**May's POV:**

"Wait!" I heard Max call after us while we were leaving his office.

"What?" we all answered as we turned around to face him.

"There will be a new person joining your spy squad. Her name is Rogers, Ella Rogers." He said gesturing to the doorway.

There stood a girl around our age, possibly a couple of years younger. She leaned against the doorway and had her arms crossed against her chest. She lifted a hand to wave at us and she smiled, then she moved one strand of midnight black hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses.

Misty raised one of her eyebrows at Max and asked, "Why the hell do we need another spy?"

We all expected Max to answer, but instead Ella spoke up.

In a calm voice she answered, "It's quite simple really. The guys you met at the club last night weren't the whole group, one more guy was missing. And that one guy happens to be Drew Hayden's younger brother. While Drew seems to be the leader of the operation, his younger brother is the one with the most intell, and we need someone to get that info from him. That someone would be me."

I then turned to Max, "And why weren't we informed of this until now?" I asked with an accusing glare.

He sighed and once again rubbed his forehead, "Because HQ hasn't found out until now."

Leaf snorted, "And you call us inefficient."

"Hey, Ursula was in charge of Background intell! Which is another reason I should fire her…" Max muttered. "In fact…" He then pressed a button on his desk.

"Ursula?"

"Yes Boss?" Ursula answered bored.

"You're fired." Max replied.

"What!" She yelled, but we didn't hear the rest of her rant since Max cut her off at that moment.

"Well that's finally done." Max said while putting his hands behind his head and leaning against his chair.

"So, are we supposed to fill her in on the mission stats or what?" Dawn asked, albeit a little excited that she now no longer had to deal with Ursula at work.

"No need, I was already informed of your progress so far. So no need to show me the ropes, although I'm really impressed that May already has a date with her target." Ella answered with a smirk.

"What? How do you already know that? It just happened this morning?" I replied flabbergasted.

Ella shrugged.

"I took the liberty of activating the GPS features of your cellphones so that the whole team knew where each other was, I also enabled the speakers and the camera of your phones so we could record anything we might find important towards the case." Ella replied.

Leaf raised one of her eyebrows, "Stalker much?"

"Not really, more like it's part of my job now." Ella said.

"So you can just tap into our phones and watch us?" Dawn asked getting a little mad that her privacy was being abused.

"Only if it is related to the case. I'm not a stalker or anything." Ella answered with a roll of her eyes. "You guys can tap into my phone and each other's phones too; I'm not the only one that can do it. There is a new option in your phone's main menu that has the icon of a camera. Choose that and then you can tap into anyone on the team's phone."

"Are you some kind of tech wizard or what?" Misty asked.

Ella smiled, "I had top marks in stealth and technology back at the academy, it's kind of my strong suit."

I patted Ella on the back, "Glad to have you on the team." I told her.

"Pleasure to be here!" she responded with a mock salute.

"Oh crap! I still have that salon appointment!" Dawn yelled out of nowhere and she rushed out of the room.

Leaf face palmed.

"I'm going to go tell her that I still have her car keys, see you later guys!" Leaf said while exiting.

"Yeah, I have to go too. I have this reservation at Blue Hill that was nearly impossible to get. I was supposed to meet Rudy there, but as you guys know we broke up. Do any of you guys want to come with me? It was a reservation for two…" Misty asked us.

"Sorry Misty, I was going to ask Ella to help me find a dress for my date with Drew. Would you Ella?" I said while turning to Ella.

"I'd love to! My day job is being a fashion designer; I already have a few stores in mind!" Ella responded excitedly.

"I'm sorry Misty, I have a business meeting right after this one, and in fact it's going to start in a couple of minutes." Max looked at Misty apologetically.

"I better go anyway, those reservations weren't easy to get." Misty said with an obviously fake smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry Misty." I said while putting one of my arms around her shoulders.

"It's fine." Misty said while exiting the office room.

"I don't know Ella…Maybe I should go to the reservation with Misty…" I told her.

Ella gave me an understanding look, "You probably should…she looked pretty depressed."

But just at that moment I got a text message on my phone.

_To: May_

_From: Drew_

_I forgot to say, the dress code to where we're going is super formal. Just a heads up. So, try not to look as you usually do._

I glared at the message.

_To: Drew_

_From: May_

_Same to you Grasshead. No green pants… :)_

I chuckled.

"Hey Ella, I think I'm going to need your help with this. I need to find a dress that will make his jaw drop and permanently stay that way." I told her with a smirk.

She rubbed her hands together and had a determined glint in her purple eyes. "Challenge accepted."

**Misty's POV:**

I decided to walk to the restaurant, it was only a couple blocks away, and considering the traffic right now I'd get there a whole lot faster.

I walked along the sideway, breathing in the car exhaust filled air. Suddenly someone tapped me on one of my shoulders.

"Misty is that you?" A voice asked me.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Well, this is weird…" Ash said with a laugh.

"Yup, funny seeing you here." I said with a smile.

"So uh, what exactly are you doing here?" Ash asked me.

"Well, considering this is the sidewalk, I would say that I am walking." I dead panned.

"No! I meant where are you headed, going anywhere special? I was just headed for lunch." Ash told me with a smile.

"Well, now that you mention it I was going to my reservation at the Blue Hill restaurant. It was a two person reservation, until the other person…cancelled. Would you like to join me?" I asked him kind of sheepishly.

"Lunch at a fancy restaurant with a pretty girl? Count me in!" Ash responded with a laugh and put one of his arms around my shoulders.

His comment and actions for some reason made me blush.

"Just so we're clear on this, this is not a date!" I enforced.

"Whatever you say Misty, whatever you say." Ash said with half a shrug since one of his arms was still around me.

"Oh, and one more thing." I added.

"What?" Ash asked me.

"Keep your hands to yourself." I said while taking his arm off of my shoulders.

Ash just laughed.

**Dawn's POV:**

Oh God! Where are my keys! If I can't find my keys I can't get into my car, and if I can't get into my car I can't drive to my salon appointment! **Where are my keys!**

"Dawn! I think you forgot something!" Leaf yelled while calmly walking towards me, in her outstretched hand she held the key to my car.

"Oh, right, I knew that!" I said while grabbing my keys from her hand.

"Of course you did." Leaf replied sarcastically while shaking her head.

"Just get in the car so I can go to my appointment!" I yelled at her.

"Remind me again why I agreed to go to this appointment with you?" Leaf asked me with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Because I need a second opinion on which hairstyle I should get." I responded.

"Isn't that what the stylist is for?" Leaf asked.

"Just get in the car…" I said defeated.

After finally getting Leaf in the car with a minimal amount of sarcastic comments, I sped out of the parking lot and managed to sneak into the packed traffic of the street.

"Dawn I know you're late and all, but would it _kill_ you to slow down!" Leaf yelled at me while desperately holding on the door handle above her head.

And ironically at that moment, I crashed into the car in front of me that suddenly stopped.

**May's POV:**

"Ella, thank you sooo much for helping me find a dress!" I told her while we walked into her fashion design studio/main shop.

"No problem! It's my pleasure; please send me a picture of Drew's face when he finally sees you!" She responded with glee.

"I can do better than that! I give you permission to film the date by tapping into my phone; it _is_ related to the case after all." I responded with a smile.

"I really can't wait! But before any of that happens, we have to find you a dress." Ella said while walking up to one of the many racks in her store.

"Do you have any designs in mind?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about a floor length dress that fits like a glove, I don't want to leave anything to Drew's imagination, so no poufy skirts or anything. Were you thinking about a certain color?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm leaning towards red…" I said with a sheepish smile.

"I have a feeling that you where that color way too often…" She responded while pointing at my red tie.

"Guilty as charged." I replied with a shrug.

"Have you ever thought about wearing royal blue?" Ella suddenly asked me as if she had an epiphany.

"No, why?" I asked a little confused.

"Royal Blue would really bring out your eyes, and your chestnut brown hair would go really well with that color too." Ella told me with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Well, you're the expert so I'm not going to argue." I told her with a smile.

"I've got it!" she said suddenly with an excited look in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and took me upstairs which I think is her private design studio.

"Ella whatever you're thinking, it better be good!" I yelled while I was being whisked away.

**Misty's POV:**

"So after all that was finally over, we all crashed at my place. And that was the last time I ever ate pickles." Ash ended with a laugh.

I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes, I was grabbing my stomach, and to top it all off the other patrons of the restaurant were looking at me like I suddenly grew ten heads.

"Misty is it just me, or is the rest of the restaurant staring at us?" Ash asked only just now noticing the other customers.

"It's not just you; I think I was laughing _way_ too hard." I told him while wiping a final tear from my eye.

"But I love your laugh Misty," Ash said with a smile "And you have to admit, that story is so funny it's almost ridiculous."

"I can truthfully say this, I have never heard of someone eating pickles in a zoo and then being ambushed by a stampede of monkeys all trying to get some of the pickles. Did they seriously rip some of your hair off?" I asked Ash trying to contain my laughter.

Ash chuckled and took off his hat; he leaned over the table and pointed to a patch of thin hair on the top of his head.

"It's still growing." He said with a chuckle.

"Wait till I tell this story to the girls!" I told him.

"Are you going to tell them everything I tell you?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"No," I said lying through my teeth "Only the really funny stories like that last one you told me!" I said laughing.

"Well, you can choose if you tell them about this." He told me.

"What do you mean-!" I tried to say, but that was when he kissed me.

**Leaf's POV:**

While Dawn was yelling her head off at the car we just crashed into (something along the lines of "What kind of idiot just stops in the middle of driving!" and "Whoever that is, is sooo going to be paying for my missed appointment!") I was just shaking my head at her, I _knew_ something like this was going to happen someday, and that someday just happened to be today.

"Hey Dawn?" I asked her.

"What!" She asked me with a glare that could kill.

"Instead of killing my ears, don't you think you should be trying to kill the person we just crashed into?" I asked her.

"Why would I do that? I'm almost already on probation, if I killed one more person I would definitely be on probation." She responded with a confused look on her face.

"I didn't mean that literally, I meant that I would much rather you yell at them than at my ears." I said with a shake of my head.

"Fine, let's get out and see what kind of idiots brake in the middle of the road!" Dawn started to rant again.

And to our surprise when we got outside, we were met by a plumhead and a spikehead.

"Paul?"

"Dawn?"

"Gary?"

"Leaf? Whoa, small world."

"Gary…"

"Yes Paul?"

"Shut up."

**Ella's POV:**

I rushed to a covered mannequin in the corner of my private design studio.

"May come over here!" I yelled over to her.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She said while trying to catch up to me.

"What I have under this tarp, is one of the newest designs of my spring collection. It is my masterpiece if I do say so myself." I told her with a smug smile.

"Someone's humble." May said with a playful eye roll.

"It comes with being a snooty fashion designer." I responded with a smile and a shrug.

"Well are you going to show me the design?" May asked.

And with that I took off the tarp, and for once in her life, I think May was speechless.

_To be continued…_

Me: Sooo how was it?

May: *Reads over chapter* so…many…cliffhangers! You are too mean to your readers, you know that?

Me: *Shrugs* so I've been told. Is it just me, or is this sounding like a soap opera from TV. or what? You know, this was originally going to be a one-shot without so many plotlines and details…

May: *Both eyebrows rise* really?

Me: *Nods* yes, really. I'm weird like that.

Suddenly Edward Cullen crashes in through a random window that randomly popped out of nowhere.

Edward: HONEY I'M HOMO!

Me: I KNEW IT!

(That last part wasn't meant to insult any twi-hards (aka twilight fans); I just thought it would be funny.)


	4. Manipulation is Key

Me: I don't know why, but I'm going into an updating frenzy, just posted another chapter for Petals of a Rose (don't be shy to give me prompts! It can be one word, like slushies!) And now I'm working on a chapter for Good Girls Go Bad. I don't know if I'll post a new chapter right now, but expect one on 7/27/12 at the latest (As of right now, that is tomorrow.), so uh, who knows what else I'll update!

Ella: Just get on with the chapter…

Me: Fine, but just a couple more things before I start, SunshineTails you brought out some very interesting points about the last chapter concerning May and Ella, but everything will be explained in this chapter. On with the fic! Oh and, please vote on the poll in my profile please, that will be the new order I update my stories in…

_**Line break**_

**Misty's POV:**

The first thought that come to my head was _what the hell!_ But after a short while I leaned into the kiss, and, and, I felt all the cliché things you're supposed to feel when you kiss someone.

Sparks flying?

Check.

Fireworks?

Check.

The feeling that you're flying and that nothing can bring you down?

Check.

I even felt like we were the only freaking people in the whole world.

What. The. Crap.

**This was supposed to be a mission!** If I expected any one of us to fall in love with our targets, I thought it would be May or Dawn! May had a connection with Drew last night, even though she didn't want to admit it to the rest of us.

Dawn was always the hopeless romantic out of all of us, plus she had a thing for bad boys. Which Paul most certainly was if his choice of career was any indication.

Ash and I parted after what felt like a blissful hour. But it was obviously a couple of minutes at most

I was surprised to find myself blushing; I wasn't supposed to feel like this.

Ash was grinning like a fool, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

I couldn't mess this up; I couldn't let my own feelings interfere with the mission. So I did what any other well trained agent of our company would do; I internally pushed away my own emotions and concentrated on my mission. I would do anything to gain Ash's trust and manipulate him into telling me the secrets of his club and underground dealings.

I already hate myself.

**Leaf's POV:**

I quickly looked over to Dawn to see what her reaction to seeing these two would be; she looked just as confused and unprepared as me.

"…"

"Well this is awkward." Gary stated the obvious.

"No dip Watson." Paul muttered.

"Isn't it no dip Sherlock?" Dawn asked.

"He doesn't deserve to be called Sherlock." Paul replied.

Dawn and I shook our heads in agreement and said, "Agreed."

"I'm going to go check the damage." I said while walking over to the front of our car and the back of their car.

"I'll go with you." Gary said while following me.

Our car wasn't that bad, actually it didn't even have a dent. Their car had a couple of scratches, but other than that nothing.

"So I take it we won't have to call the police?" Gary asked me after looking at the damages.

"Nah, I don't think so. Unless you guys want to press charges or something." I replied.

"Now why would I want to do that to a pretty girl like you?" He asked me with a flirtatious wink.

I laughed at him, "That has got to be one of the worst pick-up lines that I have ever had used on me!"

I thought he would be mad at me, but instead he smiled and laughed along with me.

"Hey, at least I got you to laugh didn't I?" he told me.

"**WHY WOULD YOU JUST STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD FOR NO REASON**?" we snapped our heads towards Dawn and Paul where Dawn was yelling at him while he looked at her with a slightly amused look on his face.

Gary nudged me on the shoulder, "Hey, you want to ditch these two and grab a bit to eat, or some coffee?" He asked me.

I looked back at the previously mentioned two and I saw that Dawn was still yelling at Paul. I was going to say no, but then I realized that I could probably gain his trust if I became his friend and went on this coffee run with him.

"Ok, I have nothing else to do." I told him

"Great! I know this great coffee shop down the block, they have these blueberry muffins that'll blow your mind." He said as he led me away from the car accident.

"Good, I love blueberry muffins. Please don't tell me we're going to Starbucks." I told him.

"Nah, Starbucks is overrated; this place is locally owned by a buddy of mine..." He replied.

"Can't wait." And with that we turned around the corner and continued walking to the coffee shop.

**Ella's POV:**

I grinned while looking over at May's face, her jaw was dropped and she couldn't mutter any words.

"I call it, The Heart Stopper. Warning, may cause excessive drooling, obsession, clinginess, and extreme jealousy in your escort." I said with pride. (A/N: please check profile for picture of dress, oh and to vote on my poll.)

May regained her composure and grinned with a devious look on her face, "How much do you bet that Drew will lose his cool for once?"

"Please, if I'm the one that designed the dress you're guaranteed at least one ogle from Drew…" I replied.

"You're still as confident as ever, aren't you Ella? Nothing's changed much has it?" She asked me while looking over the dress.

"Yeah, I haven't changed much from the academy. How long will it take for the others to recognize me?" I asked.

"Give them a day; you have changed your look and your last name. Nice call on the hair though, I think you look better with long hair." She told me.

"Thanks! Arceus, remember all the good times we had at the Academy? Like when we pranked those boys that kept bugging us from the boy's Academy?" I questioned while giggling.

"Actually no, I don't. Remember that the Academy brainwashes you to forget everything that didn't have to do with your training after you graduate? How did you remember that?" She asked with a questioning stare at me.

"I kind of…left before graduation. I was sent away on a mission before they could brainwash me. I never returned after that, except to get my diploma. And at that point, they didn't really care if I remembered; they already had a new batch of students coming in." I explained to her.

"You know, now that I think about it, I think we made a yearbook just for us five because we knew they would do that and we really didn't want to forget all the awesome times we had. I think I probably have it around the house somewhere." May said with sudden realization.

"Hey May, how did you remember me if you got brainwashed from all memories that didn't have to do with training?" I asked her.

"I've looked at the yearbook before, so I remembered my friends. But I really didn't read it, so I don't remember all the memories. Like for example that time when we pranked the boys from the other academy…" She told me with a sad smile.

"Well why don't you head home, get ready for your date, and maybe find that yearbook we made to remember our Academy days?" I suggested to her.

She nodded her head, grabbed the dress that I now put in a plastic bag, and headed home where she could get ready for her date.

"See you later May!" I called out before she was out the door.

She laughed and waved goodbye just before she closed the studio's door.

**Dawn's POV:**

He was really starting to piss me off.

Here I was trying to have a civil conversation, albeit a _loud_ civil conversation with the plum and all he does is grunts in response to everything I say!

I think I liked him better in the club when he was at least a little more outgoing…

"Is your speech done yet? Or are you going to keep yelling at me without giving me a time to respond?" he said after I stopped yelling at him for a little while.

I glared at him.

"Done? Good. To answer your especially loud questions, I stopped in the middle of the road because a family of ducks was crossing. I was thinking while driving, and no, I may own a club but I'm not stupid enough to drive drunk. Happy?" Paul said with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"That may be the most I have ever heard you say…" I responded dumbly.

He just rolled his eyes.

"I think your friend, and the idiot that was accompanying me ditched us." He stated after noticing that we were the only ones near the parked cars.

"Oh crap! Leaf was supposed to give me a second opinion on the hairstyle I was going to get! And now you've made me later for my appointment!" I yelled at him.

"So what? So you're not going to get your hair cut today, what's the big deal?" He asked me with another eye roll.

"The point is, you made me late, so now you owe me." I told him with a smug look on my face.

"I never agreed to anything like that." Paul responded with a slight glare from his part.

"Too bad, now you're going to be my second opinion on which hair cut I should get." I said while poking his chest.

"Why would I ever do that?" He asked me.

"Because," I started with a roll of my eyes, "If you leave with me, you in your car and me in mine, we can teach Leaf and Gary a lesson for ditching us by leaving them stranded here in the middle of New York City." I finished.

He looked impressed.

"You know for such a girly girl, you can be evil. You _are_ troublesome." He told me.

"Haven't you heard? There's nothing girls do better than revenge." I said.

"Fine, I'll follow you to your stupid appointment, if only to mess with Gary." He agreed.

"You better keep up!" I called before getting into my car.

"Whatever troublesome." He called back getting into his, and so I drove off with him trailing behind me.

_To be continued, right now I don't know how I can continue._

Me: So did that answer some of your questions SunshineTails? I hope it did. I already posted the link to the dress May will wear to their date. Oh and also, I'm going to be posting links to some Pokémon episodes, I know I hate it when I can't find some episodes with contestshipping in it, so "m going to be posting some links to where you can watch contestshipping episodes for free! Not illegal. That'll be up later on today…

Oh and vote on my poll today! So I know what to update next!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hello people of the internet!

People of the Internet: BOOOO! You haven't updated in forever!

Me: *Hangs head in shame* I know…I suck… Sorry I was so busy writing songs, and trying to get rid of writer's block…It's getting so bad that I can barely write songs or design and other artsy stuff like that! An Fprmr1 without art is a very unhappy Fprmr1… So if any of you know where writer's block lives do you mind hunting it down and killing it? Well, on with the fic!

Oh and p.s. I'm going to change my penname soon; I'm going to change it to Quil of Articuno, I just remembered one of my favorite Pokémon from the original series yay!

**Misty's POV:**

After talking and finishing the rest of our meal, Ash and I parted at the entrance of the restaurant.

"See you tomorrow night?" He asked me.

I mentally scanned over the schedule I had and I tried to see if the group and I could go to the club tomorrow night. Since May had her date tonight and nobody was doing anything else tomorrow night I didn't see why not.

"Sure." I replied with a nod.

Ash then looked seriously at me, nothing like the care-free guy he was during lunch.

"Misty, do you ever get the feeling that we've already met?" He asked me out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, I'm pretty sure I haven't met him before; I don't know anything about him.

"I don't know, I just get this strong feeling that I met you before… Well, see you later Mist." And with that he walked away.

I stopped in my tracks.

"Mist?" I questioned to no one. Nobody calls me that, but why does it seem so familiar? Like I should be called that.

**Dawn's POV:**

I eased the car into the parking spot in front of the loft boutique and a couple of seconds later Paul pulled up to the parking spot next to mine.

I saw him take one look at the boutique and I knew he just regretted following me and ditching Leaf and Gary. I smiled and got out of the car.

Paul got outside of his car at the same car. I smirked at him.

"Home sweet home." I said.

"Just end my misery now…" he muttered.

"Aw, don't get all moody and cold on me now." I told him while pulling him inside the boutique.

"Kill me now, there's more pink here than I've ever seen in my entire life." He complained when I finally succeeded in pushing him through the doorway that led to the office of the boutique.

"Miss Berlitz!" The attendant shrieked when she saw me.

"Good afternoon Donna." I greeted.

"Glad to see you again! I know you're a little late but we're always happy to squeeze you in, you are our favorite customer." Donna gushed.

"Thanks so much!" I said gratefully, I was so worried they wouldn't let me in.

"And who's this handsome young man with you?" Donna asked me.

"That's Paul. He's a friend." I replied while trying to make sure Paul didn't try to escape while my attention was elsewhere.

"Are you sure he's _just a friend?_" Donna teased after she saw me pulling Paul by the hand back into the office.

"Very." Paul glowered at her. So it seems he was paying attention to the conversation after all.

"Alright, alright. Now if you two will follow me to the salon back here we'll have Miss Berlitz situated in no time." Donna explained while leading us to the backroom which was also the boutique's salon.

**May's POV**

I had a lot of time to kill before Drew comes to pick me up in three hours.

I decided to take a ridiculously long bath; goodness knows how long it's been since I've had a moments rest with my job and all. I grabbed a couple of towels from the hanger behind my bedroom door and marched to my bathroom. I opened the cabinet under the sink and got out my body wash, my special loofah, some bath salts, and some decorative rose petals.

I then went to the bathtub and drew myself a bath, I added some of the body wash to add bubbles to the water and on top of the bubbles I added the rose petals.

I slowly eased myself into the water and sighed.

This was the life.

I stayed in there for an hour or so and finally got out, my fingers and toes were wrinkled and that made me laugh.

I covered myself with a towel and wrapped my head with the other one, getting myself dry and no longer wet.

I then turned off the water and left my bathroom to go to my bedroom.

I really liked my bed room, the walls were orange, a burnt sort of orange. The kind of orange a beautiful sunset would be. And on the walls were white decals of flower petals, randomly painted on the walls so that it made them look like a wind was sweeping them around the room.

I had a queen sized bed, the down comforter was light red in color and a similar looking whit flower petal design was on it as well. It was pure luck I found that comforter.

I had a white night table next to the bed and it had a couple of books and a lamp on it the lamp was gold and it had a scarlet lampshade as decoration.

In the corner of my room was a small desk, it was also white and it had a bunch of drawers where I would put the files the HQ would give me when I was assigned a mission, my desk also had random papers with my drawings on it along with some pencils (both colored and the usual gray type.)

In front of my bed in a white cabinet sort of thing was my TV, it was a medium sized flat screen. Not too big, but not small either. I made my way to my walk in closet and well, walked into it. I found the covered dress that Ella had given me and carefully laid it on my bed. I went back to the closet and grabbed some strappy silver stilettos that would go with the dress and headed back out.

I carefully put the dress on along with the heels and went to the full length mirror I had in the corner of my room. I had to say Ella had some really good fashion sense because I looked really good. I smiled at my reflection one more time before I headed back to the bathroom to figure out what to do with my hair and make-up.

_Line Break_

As I nervously put the finishing touches on my make-up I looked over myself in the mirror for probably the thousandth time. I hoped I looked good.

I eagerly looked at the time on my cellphone, wait...eager? I shouldn't be eager...this is just for the mission, gain his trust then stab him in the back when he wasn't looking...that's all it was...

I shook my head as if to rid it of these thoughts as I walked into my bedroom. I still had around ten minutes before I expected Drew to come and pick me up.

I looked around the room, eager for any distraction when my eyes fell on the book that I tripped over this morning.

"I don't remember this..." I mumbled to myself. I leaned over to pick it up from next to my bed when I noticed that it must've fallen from a dusty box under my bed. I pulled out the box and found an old uniform, a small box full of letters, and some pictures.

I returned my attention to the book; it had a worn navy blue cover. I opened it and the first thing I noticed was that the pages seemed a little aged.

As I turned the pages I immediately recognized the faces of my friends, Ella, and I in different pictures. Funny, I don't remember being in any of these places with them...

And that's when it hit me; this was the yearbook my friends and I made to remember our years at the academy.

I turned the page I was previously on and a big picture of My friends, Ella, the boys from the club, one extra guy I really didn't recognize from the club but he had the same colored eyes as Drew, and me posing in.

We were all sitting under a cherry tree and a picnic of sorts was next to us. It was then that I noticed the different poses we were all in.

Nearest to the picnic basket were Ash and Misty, Ash had a chicken leg in one of his hands and was feeding it to Misty who was blushing like crazy.

Next to them were Gary and Leaf, Gary looked as if he were laughing at something Leaf had said and he had one of his arms around her. She was smiling and looked to be leaning into his arm.

A couple of feet away from them were Dawn and Paul, Paul was rolling his eyes at Dawn while she gave him a peck on the cheek. If I looked carefully I could notice the slightest blush on his face.

And then closest to the trunk of the cherry tree were Ella, Drew, the extra boy, and me.

Drew was giving the boy a noogie while I looked to be trying to pull Drew off of the poor boy. Ella was next to the boy, holding his left hand and blushing like crazy.

As I kept on studying the picture the memory of that day slowly came back to me.

I remembered the reason that Drew was giving the boy a noogie was because the boy just asked Ella to be his girlfriend. The boy who I vaguely remember to be named Asher was Drew's younger brother and Drew was trying to embarrass him by saying his little brother was growing up and that he better give him a noogie for old time's sake. I was mad at him for ruining the moment for Ella and Asher.

I grinned at the memory.

I turned the page expecting to see another group photo or something, but instead it was a very intimate shot of me and Drew.

It was taken later at the same day and place because we were still at the cherry tree and had the same clothes on, but a sunset had overtook the area.

I was leaning against the trunk of the tree, blushing.

Drew was in front of me kneeling on both of his knees and had a soft smile on his lips, he was gently putting a rose in my hair behind my ear.

And just to add to the moment the petals from the blossoms of the cherry tree were falling.

_Knock, Knock._

Think of the devil...

I breathed deeply and put the yearbook back into the box, which I then put back under my bed.

I left my bedroom and walked toward the front door where Drew was waiting for me.

I opened it and there was Drew looking too good for his own good. The Grass head's ego was probably huge right now. I think Sexy and I Know It is his theme song…

"May, you look beautiful." He told me while handing me a single thorn-less rose. I smiled while I sniffed it.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I joked.

"Please, I know I look hot." He bragged.

"Maybe in your world." I dead panned.

"Stop trying to deny it, it'll ruin the night." He joked.

"Whatever you say Drew. So where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"You ever heard of Carnegie Hall? I have the main stage reserved just for us. I've arranged for us to have dinner there and a small private concert for us." He replied with a smile.

I couldn't even make a sound.

"Impressed?" He asked.

I couldn't even shake my head yes. I bet my eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. I suddenly shook my head as if to wake up and I smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Let me just grab my purse and lock up." I replied. I dashed to my bedroom and grabbed my black clutch, which had my cellphone, wallet, keys, small make-up bag, and a compact mirror. I took out my cell-phone and texted Ella.

**Going on date with Drew now, he's taking me to CARNEGIE HALL for dinner and a small private concert. O.O**

I didn't wait long to get my reply.

**How the fudge did he manage to reserve CARNEGIE FREAKING HALL!?**

I chuckled while I typed my reply.

**I don't know! Wish me luck ;)**

And with that I closed my phone and put it back into my purse, I then took out my keys and ran back to Drew who was still waiting for me by the door.

"Ready now?" he asked.

I nodded and went outside with him, before we left I closed the door and locked it.

He led me to his car which was a sleek black mustang convertible. He went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. I smiled and carefully got in, being careful that the slit on the side of my dress didn't show too much…

He closed the door then got into the driver's seat, revved it back on and away we rode into the night.

_End chapter five here ;)_

Me: I know I promised a longer chapter, so here you go! It's as much as my writer's block allowed me to write *mutters* stupid writer's block… So anyways, hope you liked the chapter! Why don't you tell me how much you liked it, or hated it? Come on people I want to face my first flame! Flaming like a Charizard didn't count, he only made fun of the name of one of my fics (how original), but I want an actual flame on my writing style or something to the matter, tell me how OOC Drew is, tell me how stupid it is to describe the room. Just please tell me? Only request is that when you flame no swearing, kay? And if you are keep it to a minimum kay?


	6. Important Info

I know A/N's are against the rules and all but I will take this down. I'm sorry guys but I'm just not feeling this story anymore, I don't like how I set up the plot, I think some of my characters are very OOC, and most importantly updating this story seems like a chore now…I remember I swore to myself that I would finish all of my stories no matter how horrible writer's block I have, but this story seems dead to me…if any of you want to adopt this story, just PM me and I'd love to let you continue this and tell you what I had planned for future chapters. Once again I'm really sorry but…I don't like this story anymore. I'll delete the story next week.

But don't worry I will still update A Mermaid's Tale and Every Rose has its Thorn, I still love those two stories :)


End file.
